potcofanfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:John Breasly/An Address to the Sysops and Administration of this Wiki
To the Sysops of the "PotCO Fan Wiki," It has come to my attention that this wiki has been created due to your feelings against the POTCO Players Wiki. You name us childish, and say we cause drama beyond all others. I assure you, your hypocrisy is abundant in the fact that you have gone so far as to create another wiki for yourself, simply because of personal grudges. You, in complete contrast of what you aim, have assured yourself drama and arguments. With fanon comes arguments, and there is already a fanon wiki with enough arguments. They will flood here, which is what you cannot deny. You will fail at preserving your original purpose, and sooner than later, you will have condemned yourselves. It is quite obvious you have a dislike for Tama63, a common editor at the POTCO Players Wiki. We are quite aware he can be rather "annoying" at times, for lack of a better phrase, but this, in no way, gives you the right to turn your backs on an entire wiki who's administrators punish those who stir up drama on your own wiki. Your attempted undermine will fail. We persevere, through thick and thin, with over 4,000 pages, two spotlights, more than 200 registered users, and an immeasurable amount of edits. We have what you lack: loyalty to each other. We stand by each other, no matter what has gone wrong, and defend each other. I myself have no large liking for Tama63, but if he were to be attacked and trolled, I would defend. Our wikis should have been "sisters," but due to the prejiduce of several of your sysops, the friendship between our wikis has been broken. Easily repairable, you will deny any mendings between our wikians. I have a strong belief that you will simply close comments and block me with the defunct and obviously incorrect reason, "bringing drama," as you have to many others. I will clarify this: deleting this blog proves my reasoning correct, as does blocking or closing the comments. You have tossed yourselves into a battle you cannot fight. United we stand, divided we fall. If you continue to use this wiki to undermine the ever-standing POTCO Players Wiki, I assure you, I will not take kindly. Any of you who pay attention to modern player events in Pirates Online will know that I am the role-playing "King of Great Britain." Easily, I have 2,000 people under my reach. It would be a shame if you were to take an o-so grievous mis-step, and attack the POTCO Players Wiki, as my people adore that wiki. I swear on my honor, that if the POTCO Players Wiki be tainted and soiled by this pitiful copy of a wiki, my "forces" will not resist coming here to do more than "cause drama." As I close this address, I would like to make things clear. This wiki is but a child's bite at things stronger than they. This wiki is a model of hypocrisy. You should be ashamed of yourselves for going so far as to bring this fight outside the reaches of two websites, and creating a third, for the sole purpose of attacking us. Revenge is not a smart idea when you battle warriors such as I. I will end this address with these final words: tred carefully. Signed, :John Breasly Category:Blog posts